cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kyledude788/Titanic
Titanic are based on the movie called "Titanic" and also some units are knights wth treasure armor and passengers that were on the ship. Their skills are same as GranBlue, plus they can add cards from their drop zone and activate their skill when they're in the drop zone. Survived units are Auqaroids and Mermaids. Dead units are Zombies. Grade 0 Soldier John Jacob of the Sea Race: Auqaroid Power 4000/ Shield 10k Treasure Knight of the White Pearls, Sara Rebecca Race: Zombie Power 5000/ Shield 10k Effects: AUTO: When another ride this unit, you may call this unit to (RC). ACT® (1) and put this unit to the soul: When your boosted unit attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a from your drop zone, and call it to (RC). Ocean Raider, Thomson Race: Auqaroid Power 4000/ Shield 10k Trigger:Critical Effects: AUTO: When this unit is called to the (RC), choose one of your units and that unit gains +2k til end of your turn. Ocean Raider, Rosalie Bidois Race: Mermaid Power 5000/ Shield 10k Trigger:Stand Elixer of the Blue Sea, Dr. Arthur Jackson Race: Zombie Power 4000/ Shield 10k Trigger:Heal Effects: ACT(Drop Zone) (1) During your opponent's battle phrase, you may pay the cost. If you do, grab 1 card from your drop zone and add it to your hand. Royal Sage, Mr. Mark Race: Zombie Power 5000/ Shield 10k Effects: ACT® this unit to the soul: When your boosted unit attack didn't hit, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand one of your units. Warrior of the Rush Wave, Glen Mark Race: Auqaroid Power 5000/ Shield 5k Trigger:Draw Grade 1 Blue Cyclone Mistress, Ethel Flora Race: Mermaid Power 8000/ Shield 5k Treasure Knight of the Stopwatch, Albert A. Race: Zombie Power 7000/ Shield 5k Effects: AUTO(V/R) 1 card from your hand: When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your drop zone and add it to your hand. Tresure Knight of the Old Cane, Isidor Race: Zombie Power 7000/ Shield 5k Effects: AUTO (1): This unit gains +2k til end of your turn. Ocean Raider, Master HT Race: Auqaroid Power 7000/ Shield 5k Effects: ACT (1) and retire one of your units: When your boosted unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one unit from your drop zone and call it to (RC). Shark Fang Raider, John Pillsbury Race: Aquaroid Power 7000/ Shield 5k Effects: AUTO®: When you give a boost to a unit, that unit gains +2k til end of the battle. Sergeant of the Blizzard, John Bradley Race: Aquaroid Power 6000/ Shield 5k Effects: AUTO this unit: When this unit placed on the (VC) or (RC), discard 1 card and draw a card. Ocean Raider, Mabel Helen Race: Mermaid Power 6000/ Shield 5k Effects: ACT (1) and discard 1 card from your hand: When your boosted unit attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your drop zone and add to your hand. Treasure Knight of the Solid Plate, Mile Bjelivuk Race: Zombie Power 6000/ Shield 0k Effects: AUTO(Guardzone) a from your hand, and discard it: When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your , and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Grade 2 Ocean Raider, S.C. Stuart Race: Auqaroid Power 10000/ Shield 5k Deep Sea Paladin, Harvey Race: Zombie Power 9000/ Shield 5k Effects: AUTO(RC): When this unit is called from the drop zone, this unit gains +3k til end of your turn. Category:Blog posts